


Abigail's First Date

by Moriartysappletree



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, Murder Family, Murder Family AU, Overprotective Will, Well duh, these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartysappletree/pseuds/Moriartysappletree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abigail goes on her first date, Will is less than pleased. Cue Will and Hannibal following them and Hannibal's inner fight with greasy fast food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abigail's First Date

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, startling Hannibal whom was busy washing the dishes and Will who sat on the couch leisurely flicking through a magazine entitled ‘Fishing Monthly’. Abigail’s voice echoed from her room, ‘It’s Mike, my date, can you stall him for a minute I’m still getting ready?’ ‘D-date’ Will spluttered, he glanced through the kitchen, over at Hannibal ‘did you know about this?’  
Hannibal nodded once, ‘Of course, it was my idea. Abigail has been very upset recently of never finding someone who’ll love her. She is quite self conscious about the scars she bears and her severed ear.’  
‘But she can’t-I mean, how much does she know about this guy?’  
‘Why don’t you open the door and find out for yourself.’ Hannibal told him with a small smile.

Will puffed and got up, taking his time before opening the door. There stood a lanky young man with sandy blonde hair, who sported a faded red hoodie and denim jeans. His posture was poor to say the least and he had light unkept scruff on his chin.  
‘Uh hey, is Abigail there?’ He said in a drawled out voice with a lazy grin.  
Will wanted to say no, and slam the door right in his stupid face. Instead he let the boy in and grumbled that he’d have to wait a little while.  
Mike flopped down onto the couch, sinking into it comfortably. 

Will wearily took a seat on the chair opposite. ‘So’ he began, ‘Mike is it? How long have you known Abigail?’ The boy shrugged ‘a little while, we met online-friend of a friend. She looked super hot so I thought, why not?’  
Will’s jaw tightened. ‘I would appreciate it if you treated my daughter with a little more respect.’ Mike’s head lolled from side to side not caring of Will’s remark.  
Hannibal entered the lounge room carrying a cup of tea, he offered it to Mike. He snorted, ‘Nah man, not into that.’  
Hannibal straightened and left the room, without a word, still carrying the tea. 

Will glared at the boy intensely, shooting daggers in his direction. This seemed to unnerve him a bit as he shifted uncomfortably and tried to avoid eye contact. Good. Thought Will.  
Will could tell that the only thing Mike really wanted of Abigail was someone to fool around with, nothing proper, the exact opposite of what Abigail was hoping for. Will could basically feel the perverse thoughts radiating off him as he scrolled aimlessly through his phone. A technique in which to further avoid eye contact with him.  
Hannibal returned, this time with a mug of steaming coffee and once again offered it to the boy. When he did not look up from his phone. Hannibal said ‘Coffee? A good source of fuel. Not to mention it does wonders to your liver.’  
Will shook his head at Hannibal’s eagerness to serve their guest. Mike looked up at Hannibal unsteadily, ‘Er, coffee is too bitter for me.’  
Hannibal blinked and once again left the room, without a word.

Will cleared his throat, ‘So Mike, do you have a job?’  
Mike’s eyes were still glued to his phone screen, ‘I’ve been sending in resumes, no one seems to want me though, dunno why.’  
Will knew why, he thought bitterly.  
Just then Abigail burst into the lounge room, ‘Mike! Hi! Sorry I took a while getting ready.’  
Mike gave Abigail a toothy grin, ‘It’s all good, babe.’  
Abigail was wearing a dark purple dress and a black Cardigan, she had the slender silver hand bag that Hannibal and Will gave her for christmas over her shoulder and light makeup.  
Will’s brow furrowed, ‘Abigail, isn’t that dress a bit..Short?’  
Abigail rolled her eyes, ‘It’s normal length Dad, calm down.’ She said whilst flattening out the sides with her palms. She had a nervous anticipation about her that made her all giddy. This made Will worried.

Mike made a move to get up but just then Hannibal swiftly returned with a small tray of appetisers. He quirked an eyebrow down at Mike, ‘A snack before you leave, perhaps?’  
Abigail’s eyes bulged as she rushed over to Hannibal, ‘no I don’t think those are really to his…uh..taste.’  
Mike gave a lopsided smile, ‘It’s cool, I mean I better accept at least one thing, right?’ He stretched out on the couch propping his feet onto the coffee table and went to grab one.  
Hannibal retreated almost immediately, staring at Mike’s dirty sneakers on the once perfectly polished table. He does not treat the rude.  
There was a slight dip in conversation and Abigail stepped from one foot to another awkwardly before grabbing Mike’s arm and heaving him up. ‘Anyway, we better be off now.’

Will stood up abruptly, ‘wait Abigail do you have your-‘ He then mouthed the words ‘knife’ He always encouraged Abigail to carry around with her a small pocket knife, Hannibal suggested that a kitchen knife would be of better use but Will had to tell him that it probably wasn’t the best idea. Especially if one day Abigail was rummaging in her handbag for a pack of mint flavoured gum only to bring the knife to full attention and frighten those around her. Hannibal still didn't quite understand what the problem with that was.  
Abigail didn’t answer only spun around on her heel and headed towards the door with Mike. ‘Don’t stay out too late.’ Called Hannibal just before the door shut behind the young couple.

Silence roamed through the house. Will peered over at his ‘Fishing Monthly’ and did not care of it anymore. He was much too preoccupied worrying about Abigail’s date. Just then Hannibal’s voice sliced through the silence, ‘isn’t it nice that Abigail is going out? Young love is much akin to purity, don’t you think?’ Will had to disagree, this Mike was far from pure.  
Hannibal heard the shuffle of coats and saw that Will was shrugging his dark green jacket on and slipping on his shoes. ‘Where are you going’ He asked complex. ‘To follow them.’ Will replied simply, his expression determined. Hannibal cocked his head to the side, ‘do you not trust Abigail, Will?’ Will grabbed the car keys and proceeded towards the door. ‘Of course I do, it’s Mike I don’t trust.’ Hannibal put down his tray of appetisers which were bound to go stale. ‘If you are to follow them, then I shall go with you.’

They followed from a safe distance Mike’s beat up car that had clearly been through many years of well use, most likely a hand me down. Will did not suspect Mike’s family were very wealthy. Smoke bellowed in short puffs from the car’s tired exhaust pipe and rumbled the more the car moved.  
20 minutes later the car rolled to a stop. Hannibal and Will watched the two get out and walk over to a nearby burger joint entitled ‘Burger Bays’ Will unbuckled his seatbelt, ‘okay, are you ready?’ Hannibal stared ahead at Burger Bays with it’s wide windows and neon lights that encircled a sign which advertised a large burger with oozing cheese, a chunky beef patty and a single slice of rippled lettuce that seemed out of place amongst the contents of the overflowing burger. Hannibal made a small disgruntled sound and said ‘Will Abigail and Mike not notice our presence?’  
‘Not if we’re careful and stay out of sight.’ Will told him as he got out of the car and mentally prepared an excuse in the event that they do get caught spying on Abigail’s date. Hannibal followed suit as they entered Burger Bays. 

Inside was a little nicer. Booths with over hanging lights, the bustle of customers the sound of fryers hushed in the distance and the chatter of people as they grinned from ear to ear slurping obnoxiously on their tooth rotting soft drinks. Hannibal felt out of place. Him tall, well postured in his perfectly tailored suit and neatly combed hair amongst the teenagers and young people that pranced around in almost too casual clothes, sporting colourful graphic tees and a look of carefree bliss. 

Will did not take note of any of that, instead he set his sights on Abigail and her date and pulled Hannibal into a nearby booth that would allow for them to watch the events unfold without being seen. ‘There they are..Abigail and Mike.’ He grumbled bitterly. From where he sat he could see Abigail giggling at something Mike had said, she leaned back in her chair covering her mouth with her hand to contain the bubbles of laughter. Will scowled, and his eyes flickered up to Hannibal, ‘doesn’t this upset you?’  
Hannibal gave Will a thoughtful look, ‘of course it does, it is new territory for Abigail. For all of us in fact. However it doesn’t upset me as it does you.’ ‘Well you should be equally upset, you’re her father too.’ Will replied.  
‘Indeed. But right now I am more concerned for the lack of hygiene in this eating establishment and the smell of processed meat is utterly sickening.’ Hannibal’s hand lifted from the sticky table and he scrunched up his nose to further prove his disgust. 

‘Well I have to eat something, we might have a long night ahead of us.’ Will told him as he picked up the menu. His eyes however, peered over it, watching the couple talk to a waiter who had appeared at the table. The young waiter’s brow furrowed in displeasement, no doubt by something Mike had remarked.  
Will was interrupted when a waitress appeared at their own table, chewing gum obnoxiously between her bright red lipstick that seemed to be overdone. ‘What can I get for ya?’ She asked between squelching chews that made Hannibal’s eye twitch. Will was taken aback but the abruptness and the mannerism of the woman, nonetheless he said ‘Uh I’ll have two cheese burgers thanks.’ The waitress nodded, her head titled in a lazy way that suggested she was just waiting to get off her shift. She scribbled the order into a small notepad, ‘ya ha, anything else?’ ‘Hm, a small coke as well thank you.’  
The woman nodded once and swung around and slandered away. 

When she was out of sight Hannibal piped up. ‘Will, please tell me you did not order that second burger for myself.’ ‘I did. You’ll like it, trust me.’ He responded dismissively, eyes still watching Abigail and Mike. Hannibal could tell that Will was feeling irritated and he softly tapped his fingers on the edge of the table in thought of what to say next. ‘You know.’ He murmured, ‘you looked ever so cute when you were ordering before.’ Will’s eyes immediately returned to Hannibal’s and a look of confusion swept his face as a blush began to creep on his cheeks. ‘What?’  
‘I said-You looked ever so cute when you were ordering. Are you always like that? Perhaps you should order again next time I take you out for dinner.’ Hannibal told him with a sly smile.  
Will froze at Hannibal’s compliment, after all this time he still had to take a moment to progress it. He wished Hannibal would give him a warning before doing that. His response took a while but in the end he settled upon chuckling slightly, ‘as cute as an adolescent who still wets the bed.’ Hannibal could see Will was more relaxed now, he was being jokeative even.

Will sighed, ‘Seeing you in such an casual environment seems so unfitting it’s humorous.’ He told him softly. Hannibal shifted forward in his booth seat,  
‘how so?’  
‘You, with your classy dinner parties, delicate ball rooms and exquisite concert halls. You delving into something so real, makes you even more so.’ ‘Am I not real?’  
‘You are extraterrestrial like. A new kind of alien. But, I like to see you like this. It’s nice.’  
Hannibal smiled and leaned over the table, ignoring it’s ketchup stains and bits of leftover food that threatened to spoil his overcoat. He softly traced his fingers under Will’s chin. ‘I am glad.’ He whispered.

Just then the waitress returned, which urged Hannibal to retreat back to his seat. Two greasy burgers with it’s sloppy contents were settled down, along with a cool bottle of coke. When she walked away, still chewing gum much too loudly, Will glanced towards Abigail and Mike. They are both sipping on milkshakes. Not sharing. Will relaxes into his seat more at this slight relief. Hannibal’s grumble, pulls Will’s attention back to him and he lifts an eyebrow at the sight. Hannibal is glaring down at the cheese burger as if it had offended him. He had shrugged off his coat and began rolling up his sleeves neatly. ‘You shouldn’t just stare at your food.’ Will told him. ‘I almost always do.’ Hannibal retorts. The side of Will’s lips quirk up into a small knowing smile. He shook his head and started munching on his burger. He must admit that after indulging in Hannibal’s cooking for so long, the burger tasted quite bland. After consuming half the burger he placed it down in favour of the coke in which he sipped on absently until he realised that Hannibal was poking his burger with a fork. ‘Just eat it Hannibal, it’s not going to kill you.’  
‘It might very well do, Will.’ He replied and picked it up steadily before taking a small bite and chewing it thoroughly, savouring the flavour, probably trying to decide whether he should vomit or swallow it down with discomfort. However, Hannibal didn’t do either. He closed his eyes slowly and hummed slightly, a pleased sound and took another bite. 

‘Well I hate to say it’ Will began, ‘but Mike hasn’t done anything for me to really despise him yet. Which is both a disappointment and a relief.’  
‘The night is still young.’ Hannibal said through a mouthful of burger, an uncharacteristically slobbish action for him.  
‘I’m waiting for him to do something.To prove that I’m not being paranoid.’  
Hannibal placed down his burger and looked up at Will. ‘You are not being paranoid, Will, you are just being human. It is natural for us to be protective of our kin and to feel threatened of those who wish to taint their character.’

‘Tell me that I am not the only one who thinks this way then.’  
‘You are not. I wish to make him into breakfast. But I care of too much for Abigail’s well being. I am hopeful that he is kinder than he seems. If she is to make an error in her thoughts of this boy, then it is a lesson learnt.’  
Will’s eyes cast down on his own hands that hold the coke bottle, ’I would much rather her not to go through that.’ There is a silence, and when a reply doesn’t come, he lifts his head to see Hannibal watching his half eaten burger with great interest. ‘Are you finished with that, Will?’ He asks. Will raised an eyebrow‘Er, I guess so.’  
‘May I?’ Hannibal asks gesturing towards the sad looking burger.  
‘….Okay.’  
Hannibal slides Will’s plate towards him carefully and picks up the burger. Will has a smile playing on his lips ‘So, I guess you’re not as disgusted by burgers as you originally thought, huh?’  
Hannibal huffs defeatedly. ‘This is about Abigail. Not me, William.’ 

The two men sat there and chatted comfortably for another half hour. After a while, Will realised that he had not been keeping an eye on Abigail’s date, his eyes shot over but then his heart dropped. They were gone.  
Will rushed out through the doors into the car park, which was dimly lit by a tall lamp whilst Hannibal paid for their meal inside. He searched around for Mike’s beat up vehicle, but nothing could be found. Hannibal joined him by his side and calmly said, ‘their waiter told me they left fifteen minutes ago. He did not know where they were going.’ Hannibal could tell Will was about to explode, the panic and fear, the anger at Mike and himself would all combust. And so he placed a gentle yet firm hand on Will’s shoulder. ‘Let us go home.’ Will’s head snapped towards him, ‘how can we!? Who knows what could’ve happened to Abigail!’ His voice was stressed and he talked so fast that his words all tumbled into one.  
Hannibal replied just as calmly as before, ‘Abigail can take of herself. You know she can. Now go to the car, I will drive.’

The drive back home was a silent one. Will looked out the window as he fidgeted with his zipper on his coat. When they trudged back into their house, Will walked to the living room window and stood by it, not bothering to take off his shoes or coat. He stood there for an hour before a flash of headlights made Will stand to attention, he could hear the rumble of Mike’s car and felt consumed by utter relief. 

Will heard keys jangling and movement outside the door before it swung open and a body landed heavily onto the ground. At first Will thought the worst. But that was before he saw Abigail emerging from behind, stepping over the body, dress dripping with dark blood. It was Mike’s body, his arm was twisted, his eyes glassy and lifeless, as a stab wound in his chest allowed thick blood to streak down his rigid body. Hannibal stepped into the living room, ‘Did you have a nice time, Abigail?’ He asked before he glanced down at the body that oozed blood onto the carpet, ‘seems you bought a present with you. Take it to the back room, dear, I’ll prepare it for tomorrow.’ Abigail nodded once and heaved Mike up from underneath his armpits and dragged him away. 

Hannibal looked at Will whom had seen many dead bodies in his time, look the most shocked he had ever in his entire life. ‘See.’ Hannibal began, ‘I told you she could look after herself.’

The next day, Will, Hannibal and Abigail sat around the table eating what was a splendid meal, entitled, ‘Mike’. Hannibal chewed thoughtfully before saying, ‘he should of accepted the coffee. This liver was almost a disaster.’

End.


End file.
